Love Finds A Way
by movie-musicaddict24
Summary: This is a story of love. This story is not the whole story of their connection, only the most important. Please read and review. COMPLETE


Hearing the rhythmic pitter patter of the rain on the window makes you think of the past. It makes you think about what you had. What you wanted to do in life. And most importantly, who you love.

Now you might think Stella Yamada doesn't love anybody but that's not true. Stella Yamada did love somebody. She loved him to death and vowed to never let him go. But, unfortunately things didn't go her way like usual.

Stella was the bad ass. She was the girl no one messed with. Not even the legendary Ray Beech. People never saw her as the girl who would date. The girl who would blush when you called her pretty. Or cry when someone told her three simple words... I love you. The girl who wouldn't be broken-hearted when her boyfriend left her while he went to college in New York City.

The funny thing is, is that she is all that.

Now, you are probably thinking 2 very important questions. Who am I? And who is Stella's boyfriend? Well the first question will be answered in time. The second question is simple. Charlie Delgado. Who would've thought?

Charlie was her ying to her yang. They even each other out. While she had a temper and was always ready to dive head first into ideas, he was calm and had to make a plan for everything. Opposites do attract. And you people just thought it was a myth.

What most people don't understand is, why Stella Yamada was heart-broken over Charlie Delgado. That's simple, they loved each other. Stella heard the phrase "If you love something, let it go and if you truly them they'll comeback." That was exactly what she did.

Charlie's dream was always to live in New York even if it was for a day. He wanted to experience the bumper to bumper traffic. The wierd people who sat next to you on the subway. The people who played at the subway stations. The people selling purses on every corner. That's what he wanted that Mesa, Arizona could not give him. His dream never did change though. The only thing that changed was who he wanted to spend it with. First, it was his Mom, then Mohini Banjaree, then Victoria, and finally Stella Yamada.

That did come true but not right away. You see Stella didn't want to crush his dreams. She didn't want to end up like her parents who were divorced because her Mom crushed her Dad's dreams by getting pregnant. So Stella let him go. She broke up with him once she found out he got accepted to NYU.

Both of them were heart-broken. Stella threw all of her emotions into song writing becoming one of the youngest award winning wirters. She wrote like Adele but she didn't sing. Every body wanted her to write them a song. And she did. Every single one becoming a Billboards Top 100.

Charlie did the same but instead of writing, it was his school work. He got his PhD in computer design. He graduated top of his class with a GPA of 4.0. Charlie created the best computer websites out there. He topped Google and Facebook easily.

They both were rich but unhappy in till one day Charlie went back to Mesa.

It was the holiday season and Charlie came home to spend it with his Mom for the first time in seven years.

"Hey Charlie, will you go to the store and pick up some green beans for green bean casserole? I must have forgotten them." The truth is, she didn't. She knew exactly where they were but she knew something he didn't. Stella Yamada works the night shift at the local grocery store to keep herself busy.

"Sure Mom. I'll be back in about an hour," he said grabbing his keys and driving to the store. Charlie found the green beans quickly and went to go stand in the only register open at this time of night.

The woman didn't even look up. She scanned the two cans quickly, bagged them and gave them to him.

"You're total is $2.12. How would you like to pay?" She said, finally looking up. They both froze instantly looking at each other for the first time since Stella ended their relationship.

Charlie hasn't changed much. His hair was still lush and shaggy. He still towered over her by a foot but he was more muscular. The only difference was that he had that "I'm educated but still cool feel" to him.

Stella however did change. The blonde streak was non-existant and the brown wavy locks fell a little bit passed her shoulders. She got a few more piercings: her second and third holes and cartilage. There were also 3 star tattoos on her wrist.

"Charlie? It's really you!" Stella exclaimed as she moved around the bag carousel thing and gave him a hug. He was happy to return it. They both felt at home in each others arms. To their dismay, the hug ended.

"We should really hang out sometime," Charlie stated as he paid for the green beans.

"Definitely," Stella agreed.

"I'm in town for the next 2 weeks so I'll give you my number," he mumbled nervously' giving her his business card.

She nodded quickly and watched the back of Charlie Delgado walking out of the store and into his car.

That is the beginning of the continuation of the greatest love story.

The only question you should have is who am I? Well I'm the older version of one of these characters. The only difference is that I am married and have 3 wonderful kids. Oh, and I live in New York City. I was Stella Yamada and now I am Stella Delgado.

**Hope you guys enjoy. Seriously it's 5 in the morning here and I haven't gotten any sleep. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm on my phone and my hands have cramps... lol. Please read and review!**


End file.
